Teoria del monopolio
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Algunas cosas son dificiles de decir, o simplemente de notar


Bueno, bueno, quería subir algo y no sabía que, así que subire esta cosa que escribi hace bastante rato para un intercambio de fics en un foro ^^, esta basado en un manga... así que si lo leyo alguien lo más seguro es que lo identifique pronto ._. soy bastante mala para hacer adaptaciones y esas cosas, pero igual espero que les guste la historia ^^

* * *

><p>Se detuvo repentinamente ¿Quién era esa chica que conversaba tan tranquilamente con Berwald? Sus ojos violáceos los observaron curiosos, era raro ver que el sueco se llevara tan bien con alguien aparte de él mismo. Comenzó a avanzar de nueva cuenta rumbo a su salón de clases, ¿Se trataría de una novia? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho entonces? Después de todo estaban viviendo juntos…<p>

Recordaba claramente cuando el más alto le invitó a vivir con él, habían entrado a la misma universidad, y rentar un departamento compartido parecía ser la opción ideal. Eso había sido hacia ya dos años, y aun continuaban juntos.

Se detuvo cuando llego al aula, comenzaba a sentirse enfadado, y no lograba entender el porqué. Debería alegrarse de que su amigo consiguiera una chica linda, normalmente era demasiado tímido y le costaba relacionarse con los demás (la expresión de permanente enfado en su rostro tampoco ayudaba mucho). ¿Sería porque no se lo dijo? Es decir… se suponía que ellos se contaban todo ¿no?

–Mejor debería concentrarme en clases – Suspiró antes de voltear su mirada a la pizarra, pero su propósito quedo en una mera idea, no pudo evitar continuar dándole vueltas al asunto durante el resto del día. E incluso mientras preparaba la comida, se planteaba la posibilidad de preguntarle a su compañero.

–¿Est´s b´en? – Se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de Berwald, no notó el momento en que llegó a casa.

–S…si, todo bien – Respondió sirviendo los platos de la cena sin voltear a verlo. – Ya está la cena.

Comieron mayormente en silencio, el sueco era una persona callada, y Tino estaba más ocupado pensando en cómo debería hacer la pregunta…

–Tino…– finalmente fue el mayor quien rompió el silencio – M´añan´ no v´ndre a c´nar, lo s´ent´–

–¿Ehh? ¿Llegaras tarde? – No pudo evitar preguntarse si saldría con la chica de esa mañana – ¿A dónde irás?

–T´ngo ´na entr´vist´– Le respondió un poco sonrojado –p´ra el tr´baj´qu´te com´nte –

–Buena suerte entonces – Le regresó una gran sonrisa, de algún modo se sentía aliviado de que no fuera una cita la que le impidiera llegar a cenar – Yo comeré algo antes de venir a casa también.

–Hmn– Asintió el más alto para continuar con su alimento

–Eh...Hoy en la escuela…– Comenzó de forma insegura, atrayendo la atención de su acompañante– ¿Viste a Nor o a Is hoy?

Y cambió la pregunta rápidamente, no se atrevía a preguntar algo así de manera repentina. No con esos profundos ojos azules viéndolo y… se sonrojó al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, no era propio de un amigo pensar de esa forma ¿o sí?

El sueco negó con la cabeza un poco confundido, ¿Qué no eran ellos compañeros de Tino? El no los había visto en una larga temporada.

–¿P´r qué? –

–N…no, por nada, solo curiosidad – Le regresó una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras comenzaba a juntar los platos de la cena. Era mejor dejar las cosas de esa manera.

Al día siguiente se encontró en la cafetería con los antes mencionados, y no pudo evitar recordar que los había usado como excusa para zafarse de una pregunta… pregunta que aun continuaba sin respuesta.

–Hey Dan, ¿sabes si Berwald tiene una novia? – Con ellos se encontraba Dan, un amigo/novio o algo así (Tino, aun no estaba seguro de cómo debería calificar su relación) de Nor y compañero de clases de Berwald.

–Bah, yo que voy a saber de ese idiota – Con quien por cierto no se llevaba nada bien – Además, ¿No eres acaso tu quien vive con él?

Los tres chicos le miraron con curiosidad y el Finlandés solo atino a sonrojarse, era cierto que vivían juntos, pero eso no significaba que supieran cada cosa del otro. Aun cuando en otro tiempo, hubiera jurado que él era la persona que mejor conocía a su amigo y viceversa.

–Quizá debería mudarme – Murmuró viendo a su plato con algo de tristeza – Posiblemente no sea el compañero más adecuado, si ni siquiera me tiene la confianza de contarme si tiene una novia.

–¿Estás seguro que tiene una? –

–Pues… – Dudó antes de responder –No puedo asegurarlo, pero le vi hablando con esa chica

–Oh vamos – Interrumpió Dan en la conversación – No es que el sea mejor que yo (que definitivamente NO lo es) pero ese idiota inexpresivo es muy popular, pudo estar hablando con cualquiera.

El reproche que estaba por recibir por parte de su amante (proclamado así por el) se corto ante la realidad de sus palabras. A pesar de su carácter serio y reservado, Berwald Oxenstierna era un chico popular, especialmente entre las féminas, quienes en su mayoría se conformaban con admirarlo "a la distancia", pero eso no quitaba que alguna vez hubiera una con el suficiente valor para acercarse.

–Sería mejor que le preguntaras directamente –Agregó Nor mandándole a Dan una mirada que claramente decía "Cállate" y silenciándolo al instante.

–Quizás – No se animó a comentarles que ya lo había intentado sin éxito alguno. Suspiro suavemente mientras veía a los chicos discutir por alguna nimiedad. "Yo también quisiera tener una relación así" Golpe de Nor a Dan… "Mejor sin tantos golpes".

Aun así se hizo la nota mental de volver a intentar preguntar, así que esa noche cuando el rubio más alto llegó a casa trato de sacar el tema a colación.

–Hey, bienvenido – Saludo al otro en cuanto entró – ehh yo…. ¿Sabías que Germania-sensei usa peluca?

"_Ok… pregunta estúpida…y falsa" _Se recriminó mentalmente en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios. Sin embargo el otro le miró asombrado.

–¿En s´rio? – Se sentó frente a él sorprendido – P´ro t´ene el p´lo tan l´rgo y br´llant´–

–Jejeje, pues si, ya ves –"Lo siento por esto Germania-sensei" – Lo que son las cosas –

"_Volví a perder mi oportunidad"_ Se lamentaba esa noche mientras se preparaba para dormir, afuera, el ruido de la lluvia se escuchaba impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. _"Pero no es algo que pueda preguntar así de golpe… sería raro"_ Sacudió su cabeza intentando quitarse esas ideas de la mente, cuando escucho ruidos en la salita del departamento.

Se levanto rápidamente aguzando más el oído y tomando su celular en una mano, listo para llamar a Emergencias si alguien se había metido. Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y casi cae para atrás cuando vio justo frente a él a su compañero de vivienda.

–¿Te as´ste? – Le miró preocupado – lo s´ent´– Se disculpo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

–No, no pasa nada – Le restó importancia asomándose por la puerta, sobre el sofá había varias mantas y una almohada. –¿ Qué ocurre?

–G´ter´s – Contestó, haciendo que recordara que tenía tiempo que no impermeabilizaban la casa.

–¿Justo sobre tu cama? –El otro asintió volteando a ver su improvisada cama – No cabrás ahí –

Y eso era cierto, el sueco era muy alto, ese pequeño sillón no bastaría para que se acomodara. Le sonrió tomando su propia almohada de la cama – Anda, te cambio el lugar, duerme en mi cama y yo dormiré en la sala.

Berwald comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. El menor entendió que aquel no aceptaría dejarlo dormir en el sillón, pero tampoco podría hacerlo aquel, no con esa altura.

–Entonces durmamos juntos – Propuso alegre, después de todo lo habían hecho cuando niños, ¿Qué diferencia podía haber ahora? – Así ninguno tendrá que dormir en el sofá.

Se dio cuenta de que el otro veía la cama, como dudando si podrían caber ambos ahí, así que se apresuro a ir por las cosas que estaban en la sala y acomodarlas sobre su propio lecho.

–Anda ven aquí – Le llamó una vez estuvo acomodado bajo las cobijas, y celebró mentalmente cuando el otro se acomodo a su lado. – Eso es, buen chico.

Le palmeo la cabeza con gusto, antes de abrir grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, o más de lo que pensaba que podía hacer después… se sonrojo intensamente y deseándole buenas noches a su acompañante se giró y se tapo hasta la cabeza.

Estaba muy ocupado reprochándose a si mismo su proceder, para notar que el sueco se daba la vuelta aun debajo de las cobijas, hasta que sintió el fuerte brazo rodear su cintura y el cálido aliento sobre su nuca.

–N´ me d´s la ´spald´– un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca de sí mismo y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no voltearse a verlo.

Fue ese momento, en que todo encajo para Tino, porque ese escalofrío no era algo que se sentía con un amigo, porque no sientes celos (si, ya había aceptado que ese malestar que sentía cada vez que lo veía con alguna chica eran celos) por un amigo, por muy unidos que fueran.

Al día siguiente hizo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero sabía que no podía permanecer más tiempo al lado de Berwald. Lo último que deseaba era causarle problemas. Así que de camino al campus compró un periódico para ver los departamentos en renta alrededor de la universidad.

Esa misma noche, el sueco recibió la desagradable sorpresa de ver a Dan frente a su puerta, y para colmo de males llevando a un semiinconsciente rubio a su espalda. Gruñó molesto, pero les permitió el paso a él y a Nor que estaba tras ellos.

–Bebió de más – Informo de forma innecesaria, mientras Dan dejaba al chico sobre el sofá – Sería mejor que lo acostaras de una vez.

–¿Sabías que planea mudarse? – La pregunta lo tomó completamente por sorpresa – Quizá deberías decírselo –

Giró su cabeza avergonzado, sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rosa, y su expresión se suavizo cuando miró al chico dormido.

–Nunca te creí tan cobarde – Le reto Dan, ya junto a la puerta – Pensé que eras digno de ser mi rival –

Se carcajeo de la cara de desconcierto su compañero, mientras era arrastrado hacia afuera por el más chico. Quien dirigió una última mirada a su amigo antes de cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto se quedo solo, se dirigió hacia el sofá y levanto en brazos al durmiente, para llevarlo a su habitación. Sin embargo, en algún momento del corto trayecto, Tino le hecho los brazos al cuello y se acurrucó más contra el cálido pecho que le acogía.

Berwald lo observó por un largo momento, no deseando dejarlo ir, aun cuando fuera solo para dejarlo dormir en su cama. Pero Nor había dicho que Tino pensaba mudarse, ¿Sería eso cierto? ¿Por qué el parecía ser el único que no sabía nada?

Con cuidado sacudió ligeramente el cuerpo que sostenía, necesitaba una respuesta, y nadie mejor para dársela que el principal implicado. Tino gruño ligeramente antes de entreabrir sus ojos, el rostro de la persona que más quería se encontraba justo frente a él, y sin pensarlo siquiera levanto su rostro para unir sus labios en un corto beso antes de volver a caer dormido.

El mayor se quedo estático… ¿Su persona más importante acababa de besarlo? Se sonrojó intensamente cuando cayó en cuenta de que así había sido. Tino Väinämöinen acababa de besarlo… ¿Por qué? ¿Lo querría como él lo quería? ¿O estaría soñando con alguien más?

Ese simple pensamiento fue suficiente para deprimirlo, después de todo no sería raro que el rubio estuviera ya con alguien. Es decir, era una persona amable, atenta y cariñosa, además que era muy lindo. Sacudió su cabeza, ahora más roja que un tomate, y depositó suavemente su carga sobre la cama.

Se lo quedo contemplado unos momento más, cada vez más deprimido ante la idea de que alguien más lo tuviera. Acerco su mano al rostro dormido del finlandés, y suavemente recorrió su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos. El otro soltó un suave suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo tranquilamente. Ese fue el pie para que Berwald se marchara, en un súbito arranque de valor, depositó un suave beso en la frente del durmiente y salió rápidamente por la puerta, completamente sonrojado.

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio ojivioleta se levantaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, le punzaban las sienes y se sentía confundido. Parpadeo intentando que la luz dejara de dañar sus ojos y soltó un prolongado bostezo, era cierto que se sentía mal, pero no era la primera vez que se levantaba con resaca, y probablemente tampoco sería la última.

Bostezo una segunda vez antes de finalmente levantarse en busca de algo que aminorara su jaqueca. Salió de la cama y aun envuelto en un estado de sopor se encamino a la cocina, donde Berwald le extendió una taza de café.

–Buenos días – Le saludó sin pensar mucho, tomando un pequeño sorbo de la bebida – ¿Qué tal dormiste?

El sueco le regreso una inexpresiva mirada, aun cuando por dentro bullían un millar de emociones. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Lo había besado, sus mejillas se coloraron ligeramente ante el recuerdo ¿Sería que no lo recordaba? Había llegado bastante mal la noche anterior después de todo.

Y pensándolo bien ¿Por qué no le había dicho que se iba a mudar? Sus ojos turquesa se quedaron fijos sobre la silueta que disfrutaba tranquilamente de su bebida.

Posó sus ojos en el oscuro líquido, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su amigo clavada en el, ¿Había dicho algo inapropiado la noche anterior? Abrió sus ojos espantado ante la posibilidad. No era posible que se hubiera declarado o algo por el estilo ¿o sí?

–Tino…–

–Berwald…–

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y desviaron sus miradas con una sincronía envidiable, los dos sin muchos ánimos de continuar.

–¿V´s a m´dart´? – Finalmente el más alto se atrevió a romper el silencio que se estaba expandiendo entre ambos.

–¿..Qui..quien te lo.. Dan, ¿cierto? – El sueco asintió apretando los puños, molesto al recordar las palabras de ese tipo. –Sí, voy a mudarme – Aceptó sin voltear a verlo – Creo que es lo mejor…

El sueco aflojo sus manos mirando con incredulidad a su compañero, ¿lo mejor?, ¿cómo podía ser lo mejor?

–No t´v´yas – Pidió acercándose a la silla donde reposaba el menor – No me d´jes.

–Berwald...yo...tú... me gustas – Bajo la mirada completamente sonrojado.

–Tú t´mbi´n me g´stas –

El más chico negó con la cabeza, y sus pirando profundamente se puso en pie para dirigirse al mayor y darle un suave beso en los labios.

–E...esa es la forma en que me gustas – Dio un paso atrás sin dejar de verle a los ojos, esperando por el momento en que sería rechazado.

Pero ese momento no llegó jamás, sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodearle y acunarle contra el pecho firme de su amigo. Levantó la mirada confundido y un par de cálidos labios acariciaron los suyos, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el instante.

El beso termino cuando ambos se separaron para poder verse a los ojos, azul contra violeta, ambos buscando respuestas a preguntas que no llegarían a formularse. El sueco afirmo aun más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tino, poco dispuesto a dejarlo ir. No ahora que por fin lo tenía entre sus brazos.

–¿Berwald? –Le miró con curiosidad –¿Dije algo anoche?

Quizá no era el momento más apropiado, para hacer esa pregunta, pero en verdad quería saberlo. Por toda respuesta, el mayor le estrecho más fuerte, escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Si Tino no recodaba nada, quizá sería mejor así, dejaría ese breve beso para sí mismo, como algo que ocurrió solo en un sueño.

Parpadeo confundido por la "respuesta" de su ¿novio?, se le volvieron a subir los colores al rostro ante la simple palabra, pero decidió que la respuesta no era realmente importante, aferró sus manos más fuerza a la espalda de Berwald, no, mientras le tuviera de esa forma a su lado, lo demás no era importante.

* * *

><p>ewe...<p> 


End file.
